Beatrice Gets a New Boss
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this story, when Dave goes on a vacation, he hires a temp to watch over the copy shop when he's away. The temp turns out to be a major issue for LRW. I don't own the Wordgirl charaters but I own the Jason charater. Warning: Molestation attempt.


Beatrice Gets a New Boss

(It's a normal day in Fair City and Beatrice Bixby, AKA Lady Redundant Woman is getting ready to head to her job at the Copy Shop, despite the fact that she's a super villain and also the fact that she's is insanely jealous of her boss, Dave, despite the fact that he's so nice to her.)

Dave: (He sees LRW just getting in and greets her as he always had.) Hello Beatrice. How's your morning?

LRW: It's been good, fine, all right.

Dave: Before we open today, I'm going to have a staff meeting that's going to start in a few minutes and I got your bagels and cream cheese for you, along with donuts for the rest of the employees.

LRW: Thank you, Dave. (She continues to pout, but then she sees her beloved copier and her attitude changes.) Hello there. How was your morning? Did you sleep well? (She then fills it with some fresh ink and copy paper.) There you go. Mommy knows what you like, love, adore. Now I have to go to a staff meeting. I'll be back when I can.

(As the staff meeting begins, LRW grabs a bagel and covers it with cream cheese as her fellow employees grab donuts and coffee.)

Dave: Ok. As you all know, I'm going to be gone for two weeks to visit my parents in Florida. So, I've hired a temp to take my place while I'm gone. So for the next two weeks, you will be listening to him until I return. Any questions?

Fellow Employee #1: Did you notify this man that I'm going to a wedding next Saturday?

Dave: I told him everything you all are going to be doing in the next two weeks. I gave him a list of events coming up. So, if there aren't any further questions, I would like to introduce my temp, Jason Maxwell. Jason, these are the employees of the Copy Shop and you'll be in charge of them for the next two weeks.

Jason: Wow, you sure have a lot of dedicated employees. (He looks around the room and then his eyes spot LRW and he's thinking to himself, "WOW!") Well, I want to thank Dave here for giving me the opportunity to manage such a great group of workers.

Dave: Just in case you didn't know, Jason and I go way back. We both grew up together and were college roommates.

Jason: Dave is correct. We did grow up together and went to Fair City University. But after graduating from college, I went to live in a new town called Mountain View but I missed Fair City and so, here I am. I had taken business classes in college and so I decided to start my own business. But there's not much in Mountain View, so I decided to come back here to Fair City and I ran into Dave here and he gave me the opportunity to be his temp while he's visiting her parents in Florida. So, here I am and I hope I do a great job with this so I can begin running my own business someday.

Dave: Well, I don't want to hold you all up. I'm just going to be in my office, packing for my two week vacation and Jason will be out here, with you all. (He then goes to open the front doors and then heads to his office to pack up anything for his trip.)

LRW: (She heads to her favorite copy machine and gets it ready for the day as well.) There you go.

Jason: So, you're name is Beatrice? Dave told me all about you.

LRW: Oh great, fascinating, perfect.

Jason: He says that you've been in and out of jail several times.

LRW: Well, yeah. I'm one of the town's many super villains.

Jason: Dave allows a super villain to work here?

LRW: Yes. I wasn't a villain when I started this job. It kind of just happened one day.

Jason: I see. Well, I'm not in authority to do anything, since I'm only a temp, but if I were running this place, things would be different around here.

LRW: I see.

Jason: Well, I won't keep you from work. I'll be in the office. If you ever want to talk to me about anything, let me know. (He then winks at her with a lustful expression, making Beatrice feel weird.)

LRW: Thanks for letting me know. (She then gets back to helping a customer with a copy order.)

(The next day, Jason is driving early towards the Copy Shop, listening to the news on the radio.)

DJ Newscaster: This just in, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are in a vicious battle with Tobey and his robots!

Jason: (Talking to himself.) Man, what a town. A Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface battling robots and some guy named Tobey? (Just then, he sees the full battle in person.) Whoa! Just like the DJ said. This is so unreal. (He then stops to watch the battle and sees a red streak pounding into the robots and the robots being destroyed.) Woo! Wait until I tell everyone else. (He arrives at the Copy Shop and sees some employees.) Hey, you guys would never guess what I just saw outside. A red streak-type thing just flew into a robot and destroyed it.

Employee #1: It must've been Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface. They're the town's superheros and the robots were created by a young boy named Tobey McCallister the Third.

Jason: So this type of thing is normal?

Employee #2: Oh, it sure is. Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface battle a new villain just about everyday.

Employee #1: And Beatrice is one of them.

Jason: Really? So she wasn't kidding when she said that she's a super villain?

Employee #2: Oh no. She calls herself Lady Redundant Woman.

Jason: And Dave hasn't fired her?

Employee #2: No, why should he? She's a great fellow employee when she's not commiting crimes.

Jason: She commits crimes and Dave let's her stay employed?

Employee #2: Yep. And that copy machine over there is where she got her powers, we think.

Employee #1: And she never lets anyone touch it. It's like her child or something.

Jason: Really? (He then walks over to it and examines it.) Hmmm, it doesn't look any different from any other copy machine.

Employee #2: She seems to be the only one it works for. It doesn't work right for anyone else.

Jason: I see. (He then decides to take it apart and see how to make it work for everyone else.)

Employee #1: Um, I wouldn't do that, if I were you.

Jason: What's going to happen?

LRW: (She is coming into work and she sees someone with his head inside of her favorite copy machine and she becomes enraged.) What in the world is going on over here?!

Employee #2: We told him not to mess with your copier, but he wouldn't listen. Sorry Beatrice.

LRW: Excuse me! Pardon me! Stop right there! (Jason gets up.) You?! Didn't Dave tell you that no one touches that copier, but me?

Jason: Yes, but I wanted to find out what was wrong with it and see if I can get it fixed so that everyone can use it and not just you.

LRW: It works for me because I treat it like a child.

Jason: Well, it's not a child. It's a machine and a very temperamental at that. I think I need to call in for a repair. That's what a manager does. And a manager also makes sure that his employees follow the rules. Your boss Dave is a push-over and he's too afraid of you to do anything bold. After I make this phone call, you and I are going to have a serious discussion in my office, Beatrice.

LRW: Whatever. (She then goes to clean and polish her copy machine.) Did that mean man try to hurt you? Mommy is here and she'll make sure that you're treated well. (She then goes to fill it with ink and copy paper.) There you go. Now you're filled up and ready to work.

Employee #2: Beatrice, we're so sorry. We tried to tell Jason that this is your copy machine and that he's to not touch it, but he wouldn't listen to us.

LRW: It's ok, fine, not your fault. I think he's trying to take Dave's job.

Employee #1: Yeah, I got that impression from him too.

(Just then, several customers come into the copy shop to get copies of several things.)

Customer #1: Beatrice, you may be an evil villain, but you're the best employee in this shop.

LRW: Well, thank you, I'm pleased with you, glad to be of service. Tell your friends!

(Just then, Jason comes out of the office.)

Jason: Beatrice, I need to have that conversation with you now. Please, step into my office.

LRW: I hope you know that this isn't really your office, workplace, administrative center. You're only here until Dave comes back from his vacation, trip, retreat.

Jason: Well, if I get my way, I'm going to be the one to take over this copy shop. This place needs a better boss. Not a push-over like Dave is. (He then closes the door after she goes to sit down.) Well, you seem to be a very feisty employee who is very opinionated and tough. I also find you quite attractive.

LRW: Thank you for those compliments. I think.

Jason: I was told that you're a super villain, called Lady Redundant Woman or something like that.

LRW: That's true, correct, accurate.

Jason: Well and I have been told that you've commited many crimes.

LRW: Yes, and I've been to jail several times as well.

Jason: So, you do have a police record?

LRW: I guess, suppose, presume I do.

Jason: Well, what I'm going to do now is something that Dave is probably too afraid to do.

LRW: (She is now feeling nervous.) What?

Jason: I was thinking about firing you. Because the workplace is no place for someone with your reputation as a villain. But, I'll let you stay on one condition. (He then walks over to her and places his hand on her leg, caressing it.)

LRW: Hey, don't touch me! Keep your hands to yourself! Unhand me!

Jason: Why? You want to keep your job, don't you?

LRW: Yes, but…

Jason: Well, give me what I want and I'll let you keep your job.

LRW: That's harassment, pestering, provocation! That's also not allowed in the workplace!

Jason: Fine, have it your way! Then I guess, YOU'RE FIRED! Get out of this office and out of this Copy Shop. I'm sure Dave will thank me for this as well. You'll get your final paycheck on Friday.

LRW: (She is sitting there in shock at what just happened.) I'M FIRED! Just because I wouldn't let you have your way with me?

Jason: Well, that's part of it.

LRW: You were only going to keep me here because you liked how I looked?

Jason: That's the way the business world works. You have to give a little to get what you want. And I'm the boss. You do as I say or you're fired!

(With that, LRW gets up and hurries out of the Copy Shop, with the other employees and some customers looking on.)

LRW: This isn't over, Jason!

(She then heads to the park, upset about the loss of her job.)

(At that very moment, Becky, Bob, Violet, and Scoops are in the park as well, having a picnic together.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, what did you bring for the picnic today, Violet?

Violet: I brought one of my mom's tofu melts and iced tea.

Scoops: I brought some bologne sandwiches with cheese and mayo and apple juice.

Wordgirl/Becky: I brought four sandwiches, one PB&J for me and three grilled cheese with pickles and tomatoes for Bob. And I brought some soda and tea.

Scoops: And afterwards we can go and get some ice cream treats from that ice cream cart. My dad gave me money for each of us to get one.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, but I brought some money as well. Maybe I'll buy Bob some.

(Meanwhile, Beatrice heads back to her apartment and looks around.)

LRW: I felt so humiliated. That temp just fired me and I don't like how he tried to harass me in order to let me keep my job. I'm not a piece of…Ugh! I have my rights! I'm going to go back there and demand my job back or Jason is going to see what happens when he messes with Lady Redundant Woman!

(A few minutes later, Beatrice heads back to the Copy Shop and barges inside.)

Employee #1: Beatrice, I thought you were fired.

LRW: I was. But I'm here to get my job back. JASON MAXWELL, show yourself!

Jason: What are you doing back here, Beatrice?

LRW: I've come for my job back! You have no authority to fire me! You are a temp, not the absolute boss, employer, manager! And you definitely don't have the authority on how you treat your female employees!

Jason: I can call the police if you don't leave this instant.

LRW: Fine, I don't care, do what you want! (She then transforms into her alter-ego.)

Jason: Whoa! You're some kind of freak!

LRW: Call me what you want, but I'm not going anywhere until I get my job back!

Jason: Then you leave me no choice. (Talking to another employee.) What's the name of that superhero again?

Employee #2: Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface. And just so you know, I heard what you did to Beatrice and I find what you did, disturbing.

Jason: What?

(Meanwhile, as she is finishing up her picnic in the park with her friends, Becky hears someone and then hears LRW cackling in the distance.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Bob. Um, I like to thank you all for this lovely picnic but Bob and I have to get going now. (She then goes to clean up her things and then heads away to transform.) WORD UP! (She the zooms towards the Copy Shop and she sees LRW and some new guy, that she's never met, having an issue.) So, what's going on here?

Jason: I'm sorry, Little Girl, but you and your monkey aren't allowed in here.

Employee #1: Sir, that's Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.

Jason: Wait, they are the town's superheros? They were the ones who destroyed that robot earlier today?

Wordgirl/Becky: That was us. So what's this about?

Jason: This freaky woman is threatening me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, Lady Redundant Woman. Can you care to tell me why you're threatening this man?

LRW: He fired me from my job.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? He's not the owner or manager of the Copy Shop, Dave is.

LRW: Dave's on vacation, leave, break. He's visiting his family, kin, relatives in Florida and had hired this clown to be his temp, fill-in, stand-in while he's gone.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. And why did you fire her? You know the temp doesn't have the authority to do that, right?

Jason: You're just a kid. How do you know how a business is run?

Wordgirl/Becky: I may just be a kid, but I do know how a business is run and a temp is not in charge of hiring and firing employees unless the owner who hired you gives you the authority to do so.

Jason: Well, Dave is just too much of a push-over to do anything about the fact that she's a villain and she shouldn't keep her job.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's for Dave to decide, not you.

LRW: Wordgirl, I don't know if I should tell you what he tried to do to me in his office. But he was going to let me keep my job if I didn't satisfy him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm only 11, but I think you're a sick pig, Sir.

Jason: Well, I think you and your monkey should leave now. You don't seem to be doing your job as superhero, right.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't tell me how to do my job. Beatrice, maybe you should stay away from this guy and when Dave returns, try to get your job back.

LRW: You're not going to take me to jail, prison, the penitentiary?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. You got fired unfairly by someone who's not in the authority to do so and he tried to harass you in order for you to keep your job. That makes him a sick pig. He should be the one to go to jail, not you.

Jason: What? You can't take me to jail. You're just a kid.

Wordgirl/Becky: The police gave me authority to take any person or persons to jail. (Huggy asks, what's authority.) Oh, you want to know what authority means? Authority, it means to have the right to command, or be the holder of power. In this case, I have the authority to take law-breakers to jail which means that the police have given us the power to take anyone to jail who breaks the law. Usually that will be the villains, but right now, it's this guy, Jason.

Jason: You can't take me to jail! (He's about to leave.)

LRW: Oh no you don't. (She then makes copies of herself.) Make sure he doesn't leave my copies, duplicates, replicas. (Her copies then baracade the door and Jason is unable to leave.)

Jason: Hey, let me out!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, Beatrice. (She then wraps him up in some bubble wrap.) You are now going to jail.

Jason: Yeah, what will Dave say when he finds out that I was taken to jail because one of his former employees didn't get her way?

Dave: (He comes in and points angerly at Jason.) I'm sorry that I left my employees in the hands of someone as sick as you, Jason.

Jason: But Dave, I was only trying to run a successful business here. Your employees need to be shown that the boss is not a push-over.

Dave: This is another reason I was excited about graduating from college. You were disrespectful to the female students and I didn't like that. Women should be treated with dignity and respect. And Beatrice, I will allow you to have your job back because I don't fire my employees for making mistakes.

Jason: How did you know that I fired her?

Dave: One of my other employees called me while I was at the airport. She said that you tried to harass her as well.

Jason: You'll never be a top business man.

Dave: That's not my goal. My goal is to serve my customers with great service and to treat my employees like family. (The cops show up and take Jason away to jail.) I'm so sorry that Jason fired you, Beatrice and I'm even more sorry that he harassed you like that. I promise that it won't happen again.

LRW: (Still in her alter-ego.) It's ok, Dave. So are you still going on your vacation?

Dave: Yes, but I think I should leave the copy shop in the hands of those who know how to run this place the right way. What do you say, Beatrice? Would you like to run the Copy Shop, while I'm on vacation?

LRW: Really? No Joke? Sincerely?

Dave: That's right. What about the rest of you employees? Do you think Beatrice will take care of this Copy Shop the way that makes our customers happy? (The other employees cheer and clap.) Well, there you go. The Copy Shop is in your hands, Beatrice. Good hands.

LRW: Thank you so much, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Lady Redundant Woman. I'm going to go now and make sure that Jason gets what he deserves. Maybe he can spend some time with one of other favorite villains. Let's see how he likes hearing about how Jason treats women.

LRW: You may not be a villain, but you do have an evil streak to you.

(After Wordgirl and Huggy leave.)

Dave: Beatrice, will you be ok? I'm still sorry for what Jason did to you and not just the part where he fired you.

LRW: I'll be ok, Dave. Thanks. (She turns to head to her copier but then turns back around and Dave gathers her into his arms as she cries.)

Dave: Just let it out. (He continues to comfort her as she continues to cry.)

(Meanwhile, Jason is sitting in jail when Wordgirl comes by and whispers something into the Warden's ear.)

Warden: Hmmm, that sounds like a good punishment for someone like that. (He then walks over to Jason's cell.) Jason Maxwell, you're being transferred to another cell, by request.

Jason: Fine. Whatever.

Warden: Jason, this is your new home in prison. And meet your new cellmate.

Dr. Two-Brains: I heard about what you did to Lady Redundant Woman and I find what you did very disturbing and disgusting. Besides, she's my girl and if you think you can harass my girl and fire her, you have to answer to me. Dr. Two-Brains! (Jason screams in terror when he sees Dr. Two-Brains.)

Jason: NOOO!

Wordgirl/Becky: Warden, make sure Doc doesn't hurt him too much.

Warden: I'll keep an eye on them.

Wordgirl/Becky: (As she and Huggy float out of the jailhouse.) It seems wrong to do that, but that guy Jason is a jerk and he needs to know that there's consequences for his actions. (Huggy says, will he get punished.) Yeah, he'll get the punishment he deserves.

(After Dave leaves for his vacation, LRW is left in charge of the Copy Shop and her beloved copier is back and working like normal and Jason spends six months in jail.)

The End…


End file.
